Smallville 2017: La cena
by lebesgue
Summary: En la temporada 10 Clark viaja al futuro y conoce a la Lois del futuro, incluso la rescata y la besa un rato, luego ella le recuerda que tienen la reserva de la cena a las siete. En este relato cuento esa cena entre Lois y Clark futuros. La historia sigue en Smallville 2021: Jonathan Lane Kent.


15 de Octubre.

Pasaban las siete de la tarde, empezaba a despertar la vida nocturna en el centro de Metrópolis. Los edificios de las grandes empresas se quedaban vacíos mientras que restaurantes y lugares de ocio empezaban a llenarse, entre tanto el fluir de la gente se hacía cada vez mayor.

Lois Lane -del Daily Planet- avanzaba con paso firme y veloz por la acera de Main Street, quien se hubiese quedado mirándola se hubiese preguntado cómo hacía para caminar sin apenas rozar el suelo, contoneando las caderas para dar un poco más de longitud a su zancadas, que eran cortas por culpa de la ajustada falda de tubo pero veloces como un galgo. Si existieran unas olimpiadas de mujeres vestidas de oficinista, ella ganaría varias medallas.

Esquivó a un joven despistado que hablaba por el móvil y aceleró aún más su marcha para cruzar un semáforo que estaba cambiando a rojo. El taxista que aguardaba impacientemente en primera línea le pitó cuando se le cruzó como un rayo, pero ella aparentemente ni se inmutó aunque hizo un apunte mental sobre la "poca amabilidad de algunos gremios" para dejarlo caer en algún futuro artículo, a sus lectores le encantan esas cosas.

Sus ojos se toparon con el reloj de un comercio, hizo una mueca de desesperación, agarró fuertemente su bolso bajo el brazo y echó a correr pensando en Clark. Probablemente estaría ya esperándole en el restaurante, solo, y se sentía fatal al pensar que él hacía el esfuerzo de dejar todos "sus asuntos" atados para tener una velada normal con su mujer y casi siempre era ella quien acababa retrasándose. Se prometió a si misma que no volvería a entretenerse intentando hacer entrar en razón a White -su editor- aunque sabía que le resultaría imposible. Había dos grandes pasiones en su vida: Clark y el periodismo.

Ya estaba llegando, podía ver desde lejos el local de su restaurante favorito, una esquina en chaflán decorada con ristras de bombillitas colgando y unas cuidadas jardineras con plantas trepadoras. Era un lugar acogedor, de buena comida, buen precio y estaba a medio camino entre el Planet y su casa.

Al llegar casi a la puerta Lois consultó la hora en su móvil, si no lo hubiese hecho, hubiese visto a Clark doblando la esquina mirando también su reloj. Lo cierto es que estuvieron a punto de chocar entre ellos, cosa que habían convertido en un arte: el truco era soltar lo que se tuviese en las manos para armar alboroto. Pero esta vez ambos estuvieron rápidos de reflejos.

- ¡Clark! - exclamó ella sorprendida y sonriéndole de oreja a oreja.

- Lois... - respondió él con ese tono grave que la volvía loca, mientras se ajustaba las gafas.

Ella se puso de puntillas a la vez que él se inclinó. Se dieron un suave y rápido beso en los labios. Él se dio cuenta de que ella estaba sudando y respiraba agitadamente.

- ¿Has venido corriendo? - le preguntó él sonriendo mientras le apartaba un mechón de pelo de la cara.

- Pensaba que llegaba tarde, pero me alegro no haberte hecho esperar - dijo ella aliviada mientras le agarraba el brazo y entraban en el local.

- Ya conozco el tic-tac del reloj interno de Lois Lane, casi diría que has llegado "pronto". - bromeó él.

Un camarero les saludó y les condujo amablemente hasta su mesa habitual, en un rincón acogedor y apartado del bullicio. Clark se acomodó en un banco tapizado y Lois en una silla enfrente suyo, dejando su bolso en la silla de al lado. El camarero entregó una sola carta, a Lois, como hacía siempre y se alejó con una sonrisa.

- Hoy necesito algo contundente, tengo un agujero el el estómago del tamaño de una boca de metro.- dijo sin levantar la mirada de la carta.

- Pensaba que el alcalde te agasajaría con los protocolarios canapés baratos y vino agrio.- le comentó.

- ¡Ja! ¡Cómo iba a arriesgarme a comer algo que podrían haber envenenado para acabar con medio ayuntamiento! - dijo ella mirándole como si eso fuese lo más probable.

El sonrió y contempló cómo seguía la carta con su dedo índice hasta detenerse en el risotto de pollo y setas. Le entregó el menú a Clark y se inclinó hacia delante.

- Elige un buen vino cariño. Voy al tocador. - dijo dulcemente.

- Oh... ¿Celebramos algo? - preguntó él extrañado pero animado por la idea.

Ella le guiñó un ojo mientras se levantaba. Cogió su bolso y fue hacia los servicios, él la siguió con la mirada y a punto estuvo de seguir mirando a través de la pared si no hubiese sido porque se acercaba un camarero.

Justo cuando el camarero había tomado nota de la cena y el vino, Lois volvió a entrar en escena. Clark la vio y le impactó tanto que se levantó para sostenerle la silla galantemente. Ella dejó su chaqueta y su bolso en la otra silla y le sonrió mientras se sentaba.

- Gracias.- le susurró ella.

Él volvió a su asiento torpemente, sin dejar de mirarla. Lois se había soltado el pelo, se había desabrochado un par de botones de la camisa que ahora llevaba por fuera de la falda, y sólo con eso ya había conseguido cambiar el chip de Clark, que se había puesto a pensar directamente en los postres.

Antes de que les diese tiempo a decir nada el camarero se aproximó con una botella que Clark cató y dio el visto bueno. Sirvió una copa a cada uno y se alejó discretamente.

- Entonces ¿brindamos? - preguntó él.

- Sí, brindemos. - respondió ella cogiendo su copa.

- Por... - empezó a decir él mientras cogía la suya.

- ¡por ti y por mí, por el quince de octubre de dos mil diecisiete, pasadas las siete de la tarde! - terminó ella.

Clark se quedó pensativo. Lois bebió un trago y se relamió.

- Sabes lo que me gusta, vaquero. - le dijo sensualmente.

Él se disponía a beber pero dio un respingo: esa era una frase que ella sólo usaba en la intimidad.

- ¿Lois?

- ¿Sí, cariño?

- ¿Hay algo que quieras contarme?

- A ver, déjame que piense - dijo ella teatralmente - No. Creo que lo que tu tienes que contarme es mucho más interesante.

- ¿Yo? - dijo él inocentemente mientras se acercaba la copa a los labios.

- Sí, por ejemplo ¿por qué después de mi incidente con un helicóptero esta mañana, bajo al sótano de los reporteros y veo, en la pantalla grande, a un torbellino rojo y azul salvando al mundo? - dijo ella como si fuese una detective resolviendo un enigma.

Clark estuvo a punto de atragantarse con el vino. Ninguno dijo nada más porque se acercaba el camarero con la cena: un apetitoso plato de arroz para ella y una ensalada de la casa para él. Les deseó buen provecho y desapareció.

Él se dispuso a hincarle el diente a su ensalada con la esperanza de que ella hiciera lo mismo con su plato y ganar unos segundos para preparar una coartada. Pero antes de que llegara a pinchar un trozo de tomate, Lois se le adelantó y enredó su tenedor con el suyo, entonces él le miró con incomodidad.

- ¡Ajá!, ¡Sabes perfectamente de lo que estoy hablando! - dijo con voz triunfante - ¡Lo veo en tus ojos, Clark! No te hagas el tonto. Escúpelo.

Clark dejó su tenedor en el plato y cogió la servilleta para ponérsela sobre el pantalón. Ella aprovechó para pinchar un poco de lechuga de su plato. Él se aflojó el nudo de la corbata pero no llegó a articular palabra. Así que ella tomó la iniciativa, se inclinó hacia delante hasta que sus ojos estuvieron a menos de un palmo de distancia.

- Ok. Si hay dos hombres de acero revoloteando por la ciudad ¿no crees que debería estar informada? - le preguntó en voz baja - Preferiría no pasar situaciones embarazosas con un Clark que no fuese 'mi' Clark. - añadió en voz aún más baja.

Él balbuceó algo, al más puro estilo Kent 'el chupatintas'.

-¡Clark! ¡Eso te lo enseñé yo! No intentes engañarme.- le dijo sonriendo - Ok, te lo pondré fácil. Se de qué va el tema: El anillo de la Legión.

Él asintió con la cabeza ligeramente. Ella se volvió a reclinar en la silla satisfecha, con su habitual sonrisita triunfal.

- Al menos no era tu 'primo' Clark Luthor. Y tampoco un holograma, de eso puedo dar fe, créeme.

Dicho esto no pudo resistirse más y empezó a devorar su plato de arroz. Clark aprovechó el 'descanso' para ir comiendo algo de su ensalada. Ella retomó la conversación tras beber un poco de vino.

- Entonces, fuiste tú. O al menos un tú de alguna linea temporal paralela. - dijo ella mirándola a los ojos. El tragó y se limpió con la servilleta.

- Sí. Era yo. Hace siete años yo era él. Si eso es lo que te preocupaba puedes estar tranquila, Lois. - dijo él en voz baja.

- ¿Siete años? Guau... ¡Demuéstramelo!

- ¿Cómo?

- Si realmente eras tú, aunque haya pasado el tiempo recordarás algo de lo que pasó, ¿no? - dijo ella mientras se llevaba un trozo de pollo a la boca.

Clark meneó la cabeza para decir que sí. Ella siguió comiendo. El respiró profundamente.

- Te escucho. - Le animó ella.

- Bien. Pues recuerdo que nada más llegar me sentí perdido, pero entonces chocamos en el sótano del Planet, cerca de las antiguas cabinas de teléfono. Y tú me empujaste hasta una porque no te gustaba mi indumentaria.

Él se explicaba tímidamente y ella lo contemplaba con ternura.

- Quiero matizar que 'sí' me gustaba, pero no era 'apropiada' - le aclaró ella levantando su dedo índice.

Él sonrió y se tranquilizó.

- Bueno, el caso es que me quitaste la cazadora del instituto y me pusiste las gafas rayban. Y aunque yo no entendía nada sabía que podía confiar en ti.

Ella sonrió recordando el calor de su cuerpo en un espacio tan pequeño. De no ser por el trabajo hubiese seguido quitándole la ropa. Pensando en el momento de la cabina casi perdió el hilo de lo que estaba narrando Clark.

- ... y entonces subimos a nuestro despacho y yo intenté explicarte 'mi situación' sin decirte nada sobre ya-sabes-qué pero entonces resultó que tu ya conocías el ya-sabes-qué. ¿me sigues?

- Para mí ha sido hace unas horas, Clark. Sigue, lo estás haciendo muy bien. - dijo ella mientras le cogía un poco más de lechuga de su plato.

- Entonces me di cuenta de que me gustaba que tú lo supieras y me gustaba la manera en que lo llevabas.

- Estilo Lois Lane.

- Exacto. Y después resulta que me notaste raro y creías que era por haber olvidado nuestro aniversario. Cuando oí esa palabra se me pusieron los pelos de punta.

- Del susto, ¿eh?

- No, nada de eso. Por primera vez sentí la felicidad de verdad, sólo con imaginarme que estábamos justos en 'esto', en 'todo'.

- Oh. - Ella sonrió mientras ambos se sonrojaban.

- Recuerdo que me quedé con las ganas de poder mirar el calendario, pero en el fondo mejor no haberlo sabido. - el la miró a los ojos sonriendo.

- Además cómo imaginarte que no era el aniversario de boda lo que nosotros celebramos, sino el aniversario de 'cuando Clark decidió contar su secreto a Lois'.- le dijo ella devolviéndole la mirada.

Él le sirvió otra copa de vino y ambos bebieron un sorbito.

- ¿Quieres que siga contando o ya te has convencido de que era yo?

- Bueno, al menos cuéntame lo del helicóptero.

- Por dónde empezar... ¡Ah, sí! ¡Dejaste al piloto K.O. para que no me viera! -le riño él.

- Sí. Y te gustó. Admítelo.- dijo ella con un tono que dejaba ver que lo volvería a hacer.

- Eres mejor que un ángel de la guarda. Un ángel un poco travieso. - le dijo él sonriendo.

Lois sonrió, se terminó su copa de vino y se levantó de su silla para ir a sentarse junto a él, que la recibió con la curiosidad de saber qué se le había ocurrido ahora.

- Y qué pasó luego - dijo ella en voz baja.

- Que tú me miraste tal y como estás haciendo ahora y ...

- ¿Y? - le contestó ella sin dejar de mirarle los labios.

- No sé, está muy borroso. - dijo él haciéndose el despistado.

Ella le rodeó con ambos brazos por encima de los hombros y le besó suavemente en la boca.

- ¿Vas recordando? - preguntó ella sonriendo.

- Era más... profundo, creo recordar - le respondió tras analizarlo uno segundos.

- Ok. A ver que tal así.

Volvió a besarle, pero lamiéndole y jugueteando con la lengua un poco. Después de un par de 'bocados' se apartó y le volvió a preguntar.

- ¿Mejor?

- Sí, pero mucho más... descarado, sí, era mucho más descarado - le respondió él.

- Ven aquí, 'gafitas'.

Le agarró del cuello y le torció la cabeza como lo había hecho unas horas antes y lo besó como si no lo hubiese besado nunca. Sus cuerpos se estremecieron como hace unas pocas horas - para ella - y hace siete años - para él -. Ambos desearon estar como en la azotea del Daily Planet, solos salvo por el piloto inconsciente, para seguir donde lo habían dejado. Finalmente Lois cedió un poco para poder respirar y ahí estaba Clark, mirándole con la misma sonrisa angelical con la que lo había dejado en la azotea.

- Me vuelves loca. - dijo ella faltándole la respiración.

- Si, eso dijiste entonces, y también te faltaba la respiración. - dijo él.

Ella le sonreía y no dejaba de mirarle, estaba en una nube.

- Pero lo mejor de todo me lo dijiste justo antes de irte - dijo él.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó ella sin comprenderle.

- Que recordara que la reserva de la cena era a las siete.

- ¿Eso fue lo mejor? ¡Oh, Clark, con lo bien que íbamos! - dijo ella perpleja.

- Bueno, no literalmente. Más bien fue la manera de decírmelo, toda la felicidad que desprendía tu mirada, la suavidad de tu voz... - se quedó pensativo.

- Oh... - dijo ella gratamente sorprendida.

- Me hizo sentir que teníamos una intimidad, una complicidad única, en resumen: una vida juntos. - le acarició la mejilla con la mano.

- Perdona. A veces me olvido de que eres un romántico empedernido. Cosa que me encanta, ya sabes. - le respondió ella ruborizada.

- En ese momento, cuando desapareciste por la puerta de la azotea, mi único pensamiento fue que quería vivir esta cena a las siete -y pico- del día quince de octubre del año dos mil diecisiete, contigo, Lois.- dijo él emocionado de recordarlo.

- ¿Y ha merecido la pena la espera?

Él bebió un sorbo de vino sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos, ella aguantó la respiración esperando su respuesta.

- Por supuesto. - contestó el rotundamente.

Ella respiró tranquila.

Él cogió el plato de arroz que se había quedado abandonado en frente de la mesa y lo acercó. Lois, que por un momento se había olvidado de la cena, cogió el tenedor y le sonrió.

- A veces pienso que me conoces mejor que yo misma. -dijo justo antes de llevarse el tenedor bien cargado hasta la boca.

Continuaron cenando casi sin hablar, pero sin dejar de mirarse. De vez en cuando Lois picaba del plato de Clark, cosa que siempre hacía, a fin de cuentas él sólo comía por placer, no porque tuviese hambre. Cuando él se ofreció a rellenarle la copa ella asintió con la mirada y mientras él le rellenaba la copa ella le acarició el muslo de tal manera que casi derramó el vino.

Cuando Lois acabó con los dos platos y la botella, pidió tarta de chocolate de postre. Y mientras relamía la cuchara cayó el la cuenta.

- ¡Oh dios mío! Tú con la cazadora del instituto, esa vieja camiseta azul, y ese vaquero que se ajustaba a tu... ¡La fiesta de antiguos alumnos! - dijo ella susurrando y gritando a la vez.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

- ¡Fue un día realmente raro! Menos mal que por la noche lo arreglaste en el granero... debajo de esa bola de 'fiebre del sábado noche', diciendo que me querías.

- Sí. Debí habértelo dicho mucho antes. Perdóname. - se disculpó él.

- Tranquilo, reconozco que yo tampoco te lo puse fácil.

- Recuerdo que cuando te abracé estabas temblando, y cuando me dijiste que tu también me querías apenas tenías un hilo de voz. - le comentó él preocupado.

- ¡Y quien no!¡El hombre de mis sueños me había dicho que me amaba, el corazón se me salía por la boca! ¡Si no me dio un ataque al corazón ahí, no creo que me dé ya nunca en la vida! - dijo ella antes de llevarse un trozo de tarta a la boca.

- Bueno, creo que cuando ese descarado borrón te besó en la oscuridad por primera vez también temblabas. - dijo él.

A ella todavía se le ponía la piel de gallina al recordar ese momento. Cogió un pedazo de tarta en la cucharilla.

- Fue un gran beso. Y él también temblaba. - dijo sonriendo justo antes de llevársela a la boca.

Él la miró de arriba a abajo, chasqueó la lengua y sonrió.

- Debería sentirme celoso. - dijo él.

- Tengo debilidad por los besos nocturnos en los callejones, ya lo sabes. Hace mucho que no he tenido ninguno, pero no pierdo la esperanza - le contestó ella.

- Así cuando te ocurra lo cogerás con más ganas. - dijo él despitadamente.

- A veces eres malo Clark Kent. - le respondió ella mientras rebañaba el plato.

Dieron por concluida la cena. Tras pedir la cuenta y dejar una buena propina, decidieron volver dando un tranquilo paseo por el centro de la ciudad hasta casa. Lois se había puesto la chaqueta pero con la camisa asomándole por debajo y la melena suelta daba una imagen mucho más desenfadada. Llevaba el bolso de bandolera y caminaba cogida de la mano de Clark. Paseaban con la despreocupación de tener el resto de la noche para ellos dos solos.

Los llantos de un bebé llegaron a sus oídos. Lois distinguió a lo lejos, en el parque, a un joven que intentaba consolar a la criatura meciéndola en sus brazos y junto a él, una chica hacía cucamonas para que se calmara. Miró de reojo a Clark, que también se había dado cuenta de la situación y les observaba con ternura, como siempre hacía cuando miraba a los niños 'de otros'.

Cuando perdieron de vista a la joven familia, ella notó como Clark tenía la mirada perdida ensimismado en sus pensamientos. Lois le dio un apretón con la mano, para sacarlo de su mundo interior. Él entonces la miró y ella hizo lo mismo. La mirada de él era triste, la de ella era todo fuerza y confianza. Clark intentó desechar sus preocupaciones y le sonrió.

Dieron tres pasos y Lois se paró en seco, él se volvió extrañado y se quedaron frente a frente mirándose.

- Ok. Escúpelo, Smallville. - dijo seriamente ella.

Él bajó los ojos y tragó saliva.

- ¡Clark, cariño! No te lo pienses tanto, solo dilo... ¡lo que sea! - le suplicó cariñosamente.

Lois en ocasiones podría parecer brusca, pero era el empujón que él necesitaba.

- Es este tema... los niños... a veces es tan frustrante... - contestó él desanimado.

Ella respiró hondo, le sonrió y le desarregló la gabardina, un hábito que había adquirido para que pareciera menos perfecto.

- Lo sé cariño, pero el 'peso' se lleva mejor entre dos ¿verdad? - le dijo ella para que hablara.

Él respiró profundamente y asintió con la cabeza, se volvieron a coger de la mano y continuaron caminando.

- El otro día, en el Planet, me quedé mirando el corcho de las fotos de los niños de los compañeros. Jimmy me vio y me preguntó que para cuando nos íbamos a animar nosotros... - le explicó él.

- Ajá - asintió ella.

- ... y yo sentí ganas de gritar en medio de la oficina que mi mujer y yo no podemos...

- _quizás_ no podamos- puntualizó ella.

- ... _quizás _no podamos tener hijos y que por favor dejaran de interesarse amablemente por nuestra descendencia. - dijo.

- Hubiese sido digno de verse, lo de Clark Kent gritando, me refiero - dijo ella sonriendo - pero no se lo tengas en cuenta, eso es mejor que lo que me pasa a mí.

Él la miró extrañado. Últimamente pasaba por el Planet lo justo para entregar el trabajo y dejarse ver de vez en cuando, no tenía tiempo ni para cafés.

- ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre, Lois? - preguntó con sincera ignorancia.

- Que todas las mujeres en edad de procrear de la oficina piensan que "Lois Lane, la adicta al periodismo, no quiere tener hijos porque piensa que serían un estorbo para su carrera". - le explicó ella.

- Oh, Lois, no pueden pensar eso...

- Créeme que sí. Toda la redacción. Deberías estar más en la onda, Clark.

Él se quedó pensativo. Ella siguió hablando:

- A mí nunca me han preguntado 'Oh, Lois, ¿para cuando los niños?'. Nunca. Nadie. No me ven como madre pero a ti si te ven como padre. Sí al amable y sonriente Clark, pero no a la raspa de Lois.

Era cierto que esa era la imagen que proyectaban, pensó él. Se paró en seco y ella hizo lo mismo.

- Tú sabes que yo te veo perfectamente como madre, y eso es lo que importa.

Ella suspiró.

- Bueno, sí, pero yo sólo me imagino madre si tú eres el padre. En cambio a ti cariño, siempre te he visto como un padre en potencia.

Él la atrajo hacia sí, y se encontró con su increíble mirada que se le clavó en lo más profundo de su alma.

- No sigas por ahí Lois...

- Sé la necesidad que tienes de ser padre, Clark.

- Ya te he dicho miles de veces que sólo seré padre si tu eres la madre.

Se besaron.

- Juntos lo conseguiremos, Clark.

- Lo sé. Te quiero.

Cuando se disponían a besarse de nuevo, un tipo en una motocicleta invadió el carril bici del parque y aceleró hacia ellos.

Antes de que a Lois le diese tiempo a reaccionar el loco había intentado robarle a Clark el maletín por el método del tirón pero había acabado con las costillas en el suelo. El ladrón pensó que había tropezado con algo, estaba aturdido, pero lo cierto es que intentar robar el maletín de Clark era como intentar arrancar una farola del suelo.

- Perdone, ¿se encuentra bien? - dijo Clark amablemente inclinado sobre él.

El hombre no respondió. Sólo gruñó y se puso de pie torpemente.

- ¡Eh, tú! - gritó Lois desde unos metros atrás.

El tipo se apresuró a coger su ciclomotor y salir pitando. Clark no hizo nada por detenerlo.

- ¡Rata de Cloaca! ¡La próxima vez no tendrás tanta suerte! - gritó Lois antes de perderlo de vista.

- Déjalo, Lois, le conozco. - dijo él - Estará unos cuantos días dolorido y asustado.

- ¿Lo conoces? ¡Y cómo es que lo dejas por ahí para que haga estas cosas! - le susurró.

- Aunque no te gusten los gatos, veces hay que tener uno para cazar ratones, Lois. - le explicó.

Ella sonrió porque reconoció que eso mismo le dijo ella a él cuando la pilló haciendo tratos con un soplón. Le desarregló la gabardina y le cogió del brazo.

- Me alegra saber que no todo es blanco o negro en el universo de Clark Kent. - dijo mientras reanudaban la marcha hacia casa.

El incidente distrajo a ambos de sus preocupaciones, Lois fue hablando todo el camino de los últimos artículos que llevaba entre manos. Clark se ofreció a ayudarle en algunos puntos que veía peligrosos pero ella insistió en que podía manejarse ella sola. Al menos le había dado suficiente información para que él supiera por donde empezar si las cosas se ponían feas.

Llegaron a la puerta del edificio de su ático y ella se puso a buscar sus llaves. Clark le indicaba 'frío' o 'caliente' según se aproximaba: era muy útil la visión de rayos X con lo despistada que era Lois a veces.

- ¿Te apetece un café? - le preguntó ella sugerentemente con las llaves en la mano.

Él se tomó su tiempo antes de contestar, la miró de arriba a abajo, Lois sospechó que seguía usando los rayos X.

- Un café tan tarde nos desvelará toda la noche. - le respondió mientras se acercaba más a ella.

- Ya me había hecho a la idea de que no iba a dormir mucho esta noche. - le respondió mirándole a los ojos, aunque desvió su mirada hacia sus labios que le sonreían.

Ya en el ascensor Lois empezó a tontear. Para cuando entraron en el piso y Clark cerró la puerta con un pie, ella ya le había desabrochado unos cuantos botones. Lois tiró su bolso al suelo y sin dar tiempo a que él encendiera la luz se afanó en quitarle la gabardina, la chaqueta y el chaleco. Lo único que pudo hacer él fue soltar su maletín dar unos pasos hacia atrás para evitar que ella se hiciese daño mientras le besaba con más pasión aún que hace un rato en el restaurante. Acabó dando con la espalda en la pared, que tembló y cayó un cuadro al suelo. Lois se apartó para coger aire, se miraron a los ojos y le quitó las gafas.

-Oh, señorita Lane, ¿qué está haciendo? sin gafas no veo bien - dijo Clark con la voz suave y tímida que habitualmente usaba en la oficina.

Ella se rió mientras dejaba las gafas en un sitio seguro.

- Eso se soluciona fácilmente si se mantiene muy cerca de mí, señor Kent. - le dijo mientras le quitaba la corbata.

Él le hizo caso y la atrajo hacia él abrazándola por la cintura. Ella le acarició los pectorales a través de la camisa blanca y entonces se dio cuenta de una cosa. Ilusionada le desabrochó los botones lentamente. Sonrió.

- Es un detalle que te hayas dejado la ropa interior, cariño.- dijo ella contemplando la gran 'S' a la luz de la luna.

- Sabía que te gustaría - contestó él acercándose aún más a su boca.

Se fundieron en un sensual beso. En unos segundos Lois notó cómo Clark le quitaba la chaqueta y sintió su falda deslizarse hasta sus pies. Ella dio un paso atrás y le desabrochó enérgicamente el cinturón, y entonces se encontró con otro cinturón.

- Oh, Clark, eres como un regalo de Navidad y me gusta, pero la última vez que te quité el traje terminé lesionada, ayudame... - le besó.

- No te costará mucho, mira... - se arrancó un jirón de ropa

Ella sorprendida probó a tirar un poco y le dejó el ombligo al aire, se rió. Le agarró el cinturón y se lo arrancó con suma facilidad.

- ¿Cómo eres capaz de ir por ahí con esto?, ¡Está para tirar! - dijo ella mirando el traje con la misma cara con que miraba su vieja camiseta azul.

- Bueno, después del accidente nuclear de esta mañana he ido hasta el sol para desinfectarme. - se explicó él.

- Ya sé, el procedimiento estándar en cuestiones nucleares- dijo ella.

- Exacto, y la consecuencia estándar es que el traje queda para el arrastre... ¿qué pasa Lois?

Ella le miraba de arriba a abajo mordiéndose el labio inferior.

- Se me ha ocurrido un juego nuevo.

- Estoy... intrigado.

- Vamos a la cama y te lo explico.

Clark se despertó en la oscuridad de la noche. Enseguida sintió a Lois a su izquierda durmiendo profundamente. Cerró los ojos un minuto para recopilar todas las sensaciones. Definitivamente el sexo como 'humano' era mucho mejor que como 'kryptoniano'. Terminaba dolorido y extenuado, pero también infinitamente más satisfecho.

La primera vez que compartió con Lois a un nivel íntimo, ambos tuvieron que ir descubriendo y aprendiendo. A fin de cuentas eran la primera pareja humano-kryptoniana del universo. Recordaba cómo Lois le había susurrado al oído que quería pasar la noche con él, después de que él le entregara el 'manual para entender a un kryptoniano' que era cómo ella llamaba al libro del doctor Virgil. Recordaba cómo él había preparado las velas de la habitación en unos segundos y cómo Lois comentó nerviosa algo sobre el dióxido de carbono que iba a producir todo aquello. Recordaba cómo se desnudaron el uno al otro lentamente, mientras se acariciaban y besaban tiernamente. Recordaba cómo el deseo se despertó en él y la cara de sorpresa que puso ella, viendo cómo su pene se preparaba para la acción en apenas unos segundos y chocaba contra su cadera. A él sólo se le ocurrió decir 'perdón' y apartarse, pero ella cambió su expresión de sorpresa por una tierna sonrisa. Clark, asustado, dijo: 'Tengo miedo de... hacerte daño'. Ella se acercó a él y le susurró 'Yo estoy segura de que no vas a hacerme daño, cariño.' Y finalmente recordaba cómo se habían dejado llevar por sus instintos y cómo compartieron la noche más tierna y especial de sus vidas.

Como en todas las parejas, el sexo satisfactorio tardó en llegar varios meses. Lois llegaba al clímax varias veces en una sola noche de maratón de sexo kryptoniano. Clark también, pero nunca llegaba a quedarse exhausto como ella. Se quedaba despierto a su lado mientras ella caía en un profundo sueño hasta que su cuerpo se calmaba y teminaba durmiéndose también.

Al principio ambos pensaban que era lo 'normal', hasta que un día Lois empezó a preocuparse. Una mañana durante el desayuno, cuando aún no llevaban un año juntos, mientras Clark estaba tomándose una tostada y leyendo el periódico, ella le preguntó:

- Cariño... - respiró hondo - ¿Tú te quedas satisfecho en la cama? - soltó de sopetón y sin respirar.

Clark dio un respingo, se le cayó la tostada encima de la camisa por el lado de la mermelada, cuando se la fue a quitar soltó el periódico que cayó y fue a dar con la cucharilla del café, lo que hizo volcar la taza y derramarse su contenido por encima de sus pantalones.

Lois no se había movido ni un milímetro, ni siquiera había parpadeado después de formular la pregunta, y esperaba una repuesta apoyada en la mesa con ambas manos mientras él se secaba con una servilleta.

Ella lo miraba preocupada, el corazón le latía a mil por hora, casi lo podía oir sin super oído. Él le devolvió la mirada y sonriéndole le contestó sinceramente:

- Por supuesto, Lois. - y siguió secándose la entrepierna del pantalón, ella suspiró parcialmente aliviada.

- Me gustaría creerte, Clark, pero... ¡Mírate! - le dijo haciendo un movimiento de la mano hacia su entrepierna.

- ¿Qué?

- Te has tirado el café hirviendo encima y ni si quiera has pestañeado - le explicó ella mientras se dirigía hacia un cajón de la cocina.

- ¿Qué quieres decir, Lois? Créeme...

Ella abrió una cajita que contenía una piedra azul que se iluminó en cuanto la acercó a él. De repente él sintió un calor abrasador y con un grito empezó a abanicarse la entrepierna. Lois apartó rápidamente la piedra y la volvió a guardar en su sitio, entonces él la entendió.

- Lois, ya te he dicho que no soy insensible, sólo invulnerable. - le explicó con tranquilidad.

- Lo sé, pero escucha, cariño: hay una frontera muy difusa entre el clímax sexual y un ataque epiléptico. Temo que... que tu invulnerabilidad te esté impidiendo... disfrutar más intensamente - dijo gesticulando nerviosamente.

- Lois, sé a dónde quieres llegar, pero ya hablamos...

- Sólo un pedacito de meteorito azul, Clark. ¡Probemos al menos una vez! ¡Cuando no estés de guardia!

- Lois... - iba a insistir en su posición, pero miró sus brillantes ojos al borde de las lágrimas y no pudo continuar.

Ella cogió una servilleta para limpiarle la mermelada de la camisa, sin borrar la preocupación de su cara empezó a frotar la mancha mientras él la observaba en silencio.

- Sólo quiero que... - empezó a decir Lois - que no te levantes un día y pienses cómo sería con una mujer... kryptoniana.

Él le cogió la mano para que dejara de frotar, ella levantó la vista, parpadeó y una lágrima recorrió su mejilla.

- Lois, si hubiese sido al revés, es decir, si tú hubieses aterrizado en Krypton... te aseguro que te hubiese elegido a ti antes que a nadie.

La besó y le prometió que probarían con un poco de kryptonita.

Lois murmuró algo en sueños, se dio la vuelta y siguió durmiendo. Clark se alegró de que sólo necesitara dos horas de sueño, porque era imposible dormir ocho horas con Lois sin recibir una patada o un manotazo.

Ahora recordaba cómo al empezar a usar la roca azul, le era imposible 'controlar' a su pequeño amigo como lo hacía en condiciones normales. Existía un punto de no retorno, en el que con cada beso o caricia de Lois su placer se multiplicaba por mil, su respiración se aceleraba y sentía que no le llegaba el aire, su corazón palpitaba hasta dolerle el pecho. Su único pensamiento se centraba en 'tomar' a Lois. Con urgencia.

Sin meteorito azul era ella quien, excitada al máximo, le suplicaba que 'entrara' y él le hacía esperar hasta que ella se volvía loca de deseo y le abrazaba tan fuerte que era imposible no complacerla. Mientras que con meteorito era él quien la buscaba dedesperadamente, pero ella no se dejaba 'atrapar' hasta la tercera o cuarta vez que él lo intentaba.

Como kryptoniano siempre había tenido cuidado de no hacer daño a Lois, por eso procuraba agarrarse al colchón o a una almohada en el momento cumbre, pero como humano realmente no tenía tiempo de pensar en nada, cuando se quería dar cuenta ya había terminado y se encontraba intentado recuperar la respiración abrazado al cuerpo de su mujer.

Sabía que Lois disfrutaba más -físicamente- con el sexo kryptoniano pero llegaba al clímax psicológico cuando él extenuado, le miraba en la oscuridad y le daba un ultimo beso antes de dormirse.

Después de siete años juntos, él había logrado soltarse bastante como kryptoniano y se había tranquilizado como humano, de tal manera que -aunque aún era diferente- ambos disfrutaban con ambas formas de amarse.

Lois se dio la vuelta y le abrazó colocando su mano sobre su torso. El anillo que tenía en el dedo anular emitía un ligero brillo metálico azulado. Él lo observó y miró el reloj: ya había dormido sus dos horas de rigor. Aunque se sentía perezoso sabía que se le pasaría en cuanto se levantara de la cama y se alejara de la kryptonita azul.

Se incorporó con cuidado de no despertar a su mujer y se alejó. El anillo dejó de resplandecer en la oscuridad. Al instante Clark había abandonado su casa por la ventana.

Lois se recolocó en la cama mientras murmuraba algo, la casualidad hizo que su mano se posara encima de su vientre. Si hubiese habido alguien en la habitación hubiese visto cómo el anillo volvía a adquirir el tono azul intenso durante unos segundos, los que tardó ella en mover el brazo para abrazar la almohada de Clark y seguir soñando.

FIN


End file.
